Birthday Crisis
by Mayple
Summary: It's Athrun's birthday, but Cagalli's completely forgot. Athrun x Cagalli Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED... NOOO!!!!!!

Summary: It's Athrun's birthday but Cagalli completely forgot!

A/N – just need to know that a line means a change in scene, that's all :D

Birthday Crisis

She was on the verge of ripping off the blonde hair that covered her head. Cagalli sat on the couch, the whole day she felt like she was forgetting something but just couldn't figure out what it was.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was about time that she left to go out for dinner with Kira and the others. Kira had been calling her every hour to make sure that she wouldn't forget and come late. Getting up, she still thought furiously in her mind what it was that she was supposed to remember. All she knew was that it involved Athrun in some way. Maybe she had promised him something, but she just couldn't remember.

As she drove to the restaurant, the thing that she couldn't remember continued to nag at her mind. Annoyed, Cagalli began to drive faster to reach the restaurant more quickly where she would have something to distract her from her thoughts.

As she drove along the street, she couldn't help but feel that her eyes were drawn to specific stores such as 'Gift Heaven', 'The Perfect Present', and 'Gifts for Couples'. After what seemed like a century to her, she finally parked in front of the restaurant, 'Lucky Fall'.

Walking in, she saw Kira waving and calling her over. Upon walking there she saw that the others were all running around frantically adjusting the tables and chairs, and to her surprise, a large pile of presents.

"Hey Cagalli," began Kira, he was no longer looking at her but at a menu, "we're all busy fixing up the place. We had to add another table since we miscounted the number that was coming. Now we have to rearrange the tables to add in the other one. And with more people we have to order some more food. I wonder if everyone would agree with spring rolls? Can you help carry in some chairs? We have to hurry, it's almost time for him to come. You can put your present over in the corner with the others." Without even waiting for a reply, he walked off towards Lacus to consult with her the food they should order.

Cagalli had a confused and annoyed look on her face, "I was supposed to bring a present? Why?" Her head darted around the room as everyone was still running across it back and forth organizing everything.

After a while Miriallia noticed that Cagalli had already arrived. She walked up to her and asked, "I hope he appreciates all we're doing for him. What do you think?"

Cagalli was only able to look back at her confused, she had absolutely no idea why she was there. What she thought was only a dinner, had ended being a party of some sort. She had no idea why there was a party though. But Cagalli did not want to look as if she didn't know what was going on so she replied, "Uh... of course he'll like it. He better like it." She nodded her head and smiled guiltily.

"So what did you get him? I bet it's something very special right?"

"Uhh... I didn't... get... him a present... I think..."

Miriallia looked at Cagalli shocked, then she smiled knowingly, "Oh I see... it's a secret, you're going to give it to him when you two are alone."

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli yelled angrily. But Miriallia had walked off leaving Cagalli by herself again. By this time, Cagalli was annoyed. Annoyed at herself for not knowing what was going on, and annoyed at everyone else for talking like she did know even though she didn't. But then they wouldn't know that she didn't know.

* * *

Athrun sat at the table for two all alone. He looked at his watch and saw that it had already been an hour since he arrived. He looked at the stairs and elevator to see if she arrived yet, but there was no sign of her. Athrun looked sadly at the empty seat across from him and sighed. He continued to wait.

* * *

At the back of the room, Cagalli noticed that Yzak and Dearka were now putting up a banner. The banner was split into three pieces, Dearka handed Yzak the first one.

"Happy," read Cagalli.

The second part of the banner went up beside it.

"Birthday," Cagalli read again.

Finally the last part of the banner went up.

"Athrun. Happy Birthday Athrun," Cagalli smiled in satisfaction that she knew what was going on now. But as her mind finally processed the words of the banner properly, she nearly choked herself to death. She muffled her own scream by covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide in horror. She had forgotten about Athrun's birthday.

Suddenly, everything became clear to her. Today was Athrun's birthday, everybody else remembered, but his own girlfriend didn't. She didn't get him a present and that would give off the wrong message to others, like she didn't care or something. But she did care!

She then remembered a conversation she had with Kira a few days ago about the party. Kira was asking her about where to have the party. And Cagalli had recommended 'Lucky Fall'. But she didn't really remember much of the conversation after that. But why had she mentioned 'Lucky Fall'?

Then she remembered something even more important. A few days before talking with Kira, she promised to go have dinner with Athrun on his birthday. They had reservations for just the two of them on the viewing floor of 'Lucky Fall'. Cagalli looked at the ceiling imagining Athrun sitting by himself.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was now nearly an hour and a half since she was supposed to meet him. She had forgotten completely about the dinner with Athrun, planned a birthday party for him and then forgot that too.

Cagalli quickly left the party unnoticed, planning to go out and buy Athrun's present. If she didn't arrive for the dinner by the time the party starts, Athrun would probably not wait for her anymore and will come to the party. She decided to quickly get a present for Athrun before he gave up waiting for her to come. Cagalli had to make it back to the party before he reaches the bottom floor where the party was taking place.

But as she reached the doors one final thing that she forgot to do came crashing down on her. If she promised Athrun that she was going to have dinner with him on the viewing floor, and if she set up a party for him with Kira in which she was supposed to tell Athrun to come to in which she forgot to do, although she also forgot she had promised to have dinner with just the two of them, it all meant that Athrun Zala would be sitting up at the viewing floor alone, and will never make it to a party he doesn't know about.

Cagalli whacked her head against the nearest wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe," she thought, "I did tell him that there was a party. Yeah... I did..." She rammed through the restaurant's doors all the way to her car. She drove around the area to the different stores, but at that time, they were all already closed. Frantically, Cagalli continued searching the area, constantly looking at the time.

Finally beaten down, Cagalli returned to the restaurant nearly empty handed. The only thing she was able to buy was some plain notepaper and a simple, normal ball point pen. It was either that or an eraser with a hole puncher. Cagalli looked over towards where the party was supposed to be. She felt her heart drop as it seemed like Athrun wasn't there. She really did forget to tell him about the party. She whacked her head against the wall again, resisting the strong urge to just scream out loud. He was most likely still waiting for her.

Taking one last look at the party, Cagalli stuck her tongue out at it then pressed the button for the elevator.

* * *

Athrun sighed, it was now a bit past two hours since he and Cagalli were supposed to meet for dinner. He looked at the stairs. Seeing no one, he turned his attention to the elevator. The elevator door was opening, Athrun looked at it in hope sitting at the edge of his seat. But when it opened to reveal another couple and not Cagalli, Athrun slumped back into his seat. Sighing again he looked out the window. Looking at the empty seat across from him was making him feel rather depressed.

"What are you doing looking so down for?" Athrun turned around only to face the one he waited for.

"Cagalli!"

"It's your birthday, so why are you so depressed for?" Cagalli knew a few good reasons why he should be depressed, but she wasn't about to actually admit that she forgot his birthday even after making so many different plans.

Athrun smiled at her, "I'm not depressed."

"Then why do you look like you are?"

His reply was simple, but didn't answer the question, "How can I be depressed when you're here?"

Angrily, Cagalli sat down at the seat across from him. She glared at him as he was now smiling and looking right at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked. She couldn't help but feel annoyed. Athrun never answered her question, and instead was acting all excited as if there he was having the time of his life. She was ticked since Athrun wasn't mad or even slightly upset that she was two hours late for their dinner. She was also ticked that there was supposed to be party for Athrun downstairs which he didn't even know about.

Athrun didn't reply to her question and instead just leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss. Flushed, Cagalli turned herself to face the window.

A waiter came and took their orders. As they waited, Cagalli absolutely refused to look at Athrun. She kept looking out the window which had a beautiful view of the city.

Athrun's order arrived first. Athrun looked at it, then at Cagalli. He could've sworn that he had seen her looking at his plate hungrily. His suspicions were soon confirmed.

Cagalli heard her stomach growl loudly. She blushed in embarrassment and felt Athrun's eyes on her. The next thing she knew, Athrun had pushed his plate into the middle of the table. She turned back to face Athrun and the plate of food. Her stomach growled again, making her flush more red. Athrun picked up the fork, picked up a piece of the pasta and held it in front of Cagalli.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She hoped that he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"You're hungry, so you eat first." He stood from his seat and walked over towards her. Cagalli had the look of complete and utter shock on her face as Athrun kneeled beside her and held the fork to her mouth. She shut her mouth tightly refusing to be fed.

Athrun smiled at the challenge. Putting his free hand behind her neck, he pulled her down gently. He placed gentle kisses along her neck making Cagalli flush madly. Athrun's hand trailed along Cagalli's neck, through her beautiful blonde hair, and finally made its way to her lips. Trailing down from her lips, he held her chin so that her face was positioned right in front of his. He closed his eyes and moved in closer. Cagalli shut her eyes quickly and waited for the feeling of Athrun's lips meeting hers. Her mouth parted slightly as she felt Athrun's breath on her. The next thing she knew, a warm piece of pasta had made its way to her mouth.

Cagalli's eyes snapped open to see Athrun holding a now pastaless fork in his hand. She was about to lose complete control to her rage, when she saw Athrun smile at her. Just when she nearly snapped, she saw that Athrun looked rather serious. Cooling down, Cagalli found herself caught in Athrun's intense emerald eyes.

The couple jumped up in surprise as an orchestra of whistling and cheering was heard. They looked around and noticed that they had caught the attention of other couples. All around them, the other couples whistled and cheered at Athrun's and Cagalli's display of affection. Cagalli's face burned an amazing red, as Athrun blushed slightly at the attention and went back to his seat after giving the blonde princess an innocent smile.

The two ate their dinner in silence. When it came time to pay, Athrun took out his wallet.

"Wait!" Cagalli screamed.

"Eh?" Athrun looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Why are you paying?" she asked. "I'm the one that's suppo-"

Ignoring her, Athrun took out his credit card in which the waiter immediately came by to pick up. Athrun turned his attention back to Cagalli who was now fuming.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Do what?" his face was completely calm and innocent as he replied. The waiter returned with Athrun's credit card, thanking them and hoped that they had enjoyed the evening.

Athrun got up and offered his arm to Cagalli. But she wasn't about to forgive Athrun for ignoring her. Instead she grabbed him by the collar, nearly choking him, and literally dragged him to the elevator which brought them back to the ground floor so that they could leave. Having spent the whole evening with Athrun, Cagalli completely forgot about her previous crisis.

"Athrun! Cagalli! Where were you two?" Kira's voice called out to them both. Cagalli nearly had a heart attack as she remembered that she had abandoned the party to have dinner with Athrun. But she also had no decent present for him either.

Grabbing her hand off his collar, Athrun pulled Cagalli with him towards Kira. "What are you doing here?" Athrun asked.

"What do you mean? We're here for your birthday party which by the way, you are late. Didn't Cagalli tell you?" Kira and Athrun both looked at Cagalli who wasn't able to run away due to Athrun, who had tightened his hold on her hand as she tried to throw his hand off.

Cagalli's thought process was completely broken and confused. So, she blurted the first thing that came to mind, "Surprise!!!"

What came as a shock was that Athrun was surprised. He merely stared at the blonde girl, unable to utter a single word. Kira was also surprised at this sudden development. His twin sister had just turned a birthday party Athrun was supposed to know about into a surprise party of some sort. Playing along, Kira also yelled, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!!!"

* * *

Lacus was just about to round the corner when she heard Kira yelling, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!!!" Confused, she poked her head around the corner to see Cagalli, Athrun and Kira. Cagalli looked as though she was doomed, Kira was laughing nervously while giving Cagalli a confused look. Athrun was just... surprised.

The pink haired girl tilted her head in mild confusion. Then Athrun spoke, "I see... so you helped set up a surprise party too, Cagalli?"

Cagalli felt as if someone was just knocking hammers repeatedly at her head, but being herself she blurted out again, "In a way, yes!"

Finally understanding the situation Lacus left the scene to where the rest of the people were.

"But... is it still a surprise party anymore?" asked Athrun, "For surprise parties-"

Before he could finish, Cagalli tackled him to the ground. Standing up on her feet again, she declared, "It's your birthday, don't bother thinking!" Grabbing him by the collar once again, she pulled him off the floor to where the other guests waited. By now, Kira had no idea what to do or what was going on. So, he did the only thing he could do, follow along and hope for the best.

* * *

The trio, Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira, had reached the party room. To Cagalli's and Kira's surprise, it was as quiet as a graveyard and the lights were off making the room pitch dark. Athrun walked into the room fully expecting a surprise.

"SURPRISE!!! Happy birthday!!!" everybody jumped out of their shabbily made hiding spots and into the now brightly lit room. Athrun stood at the entrance with a wide smile. He looked around, impressed at the neatness and order of the room filled with people.

Seeing Athrun so happy, Cagalli forgot about everything and went and enjoyed the party.

* * *

Finally... it was time for the main event. Or rather, the time of Cagalli's death...

"Time to open presents!" yelled Kira.

Athrun settled down at one of the tables with Cagalli sitting beside him. Realization knocked on Cagalli's door once again as she remembered that she still didn't have a present for him. She chocked on the soda that she was about to swallow as she watched Athrun wide eyed.

Thinking quickly, she jumped up and yelled, "I need to go the washroom!" Dashing out of the room, the rest could only look at her running figure quizzically.

* * *

In the washroom, Cagalli smacked her head against the wall once again. And again. And again. And... again... She muttered to herself desperately, "Think. Think. Think. Think..." Finally after a full agonizing minute, she began to feel her eyes tear up. "I'm sorry Athrun... sorry for being such a bad girlfriend, sorry for being so stupid, sorry for being such a klutz, I'm so sorry..."

Then an idea finally hit her.

* * *

"Well anyways," said Kira, "open mine first, Athrun."

The blue haired coordinator looked around at the others in the room nervously, "I-it's a bit embarrassing to do this..." But he still took the present that his best friend held out to him. Upon unwrapping it, he found a brand new hard drive.

"When I went shopping for your present, this was the first thing that I thought of. I still remember the time Cagalli managed to blow up your hard drive somehow."

Athrun smiled as he remembered it clearly as well.

* * *

_I'm sorry that I blew up your hard drive.  
_

* * *

"Open mine next, Athrun," said Lacus.

Athrun unwrapped the ribbon bound parcel to discover a new belt.

"I thought of getting you this belt because of the time when Cagalli used yours as fish bait when the two of you went fishing. You told us that she really wanted to try different sorts of baits instead, so she took your belt. But then after that, the fish ran away with it."

* * *

_I'm sorry that I used your belt as fish bait._

* * *

Athrun pulled apart the wrapping paper from the present Ssigh had handed to him. Under the wrapping revealed a new watch.

"Think of it as a replacement for that watch Cagalli accidentally dropped in the kettle of hot, boiling water."

* * *

_I'm sorry that I dropped your watch in the kettle of hot water._

* * *

Next, Athrun opened Miriallia's gift. Inside, there was a brand new desk lamp.

"Kira told me about the time Cagalli was trying to kill a fly. I just thought that it was rather unfortunate that it landed on you lamp, so..."

* * *

_I'm sorry that I broke you lamp to pieces when chasing a fly._

* * *

Dearka's present was inside a small rectangular brown box, it contained a gift certificate.

"Use that to buy yourself some new clothes. You told me a couple of days ago about that laundry fiasco of yours. You know... when your girlfriend bleached all of your clothes."

* * *

_I'm sorry that I bleached all your clothes white._

* * *

Finally, it was time for Yzak's present. Thrusting his present forward he said, "After a three hour meeting between us all on what to get for you on your birthday, it was decided that I should get you something new... and not something to replace the havoc your girlfriend caused."

Athrun took the present, and opened it. Inside, there was the latest digital camera that he always wanted. Athrun smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I broke your camera last week._

* * *

"Is Cagalli still in the washroom?" asked Lacus. Everybody began to look around searching for the blonde princess.

"Does it really matter? He can still open her present without her being here. Oh but wait, his girlfriend's violent so she might kill him. Never mind," Dearka grinned as Athrun sighed.

"Did she even bring a present?" asked Kira. All their heads turned to where the pile of presents used to be. But there was nothing left.

Then Milly remembered her conversation with Cagalli from before, said, "There is a present, Cagalli's planning to give it to him when they're alone. It must be something very special."

"Hmm... who wants to bet that it's a key to a hotel room? Now that's something you definitely want to do with just the two of you," laughed Dearka.

Athrun felt his face turn red in embarrassment as he watched Dearka and the others laugh at the possibility.

"Who the hell would give a key to a hotel room for a present?"

They all turned around to discover Cagalli glaring at them all, her cheeks an angry red.

"Well well, look who's back from the washroom," said Dearka, "you two can go on ahead first. I'm sure you want to spend some alone together, especially on such a special day. Don't stay up too long kiddies."

Before she could yell back, Athrun swept by pulling her out of the restaurant with him. The next thing she knew, she was in the living room of his house waiting for him to prepare her some more food.

After one unnerving minute, Cagalli began to tap her foot impatiently. She had decided to give Athrun the note when she got back from the washroom, but he kept moving so she couldn't. Suddenly, she got up and went to the kitchen while holding the notepad in her hand. As she entered the kitchen, Athrun was holding the tray of food when she shoved the note to his face.

A bit shocked, Athrun put down the tray and took the notepad from Cagalli. "What is this?" he asked. He received no reply as Cagalli had already stomped out of the kitchen back to the living room.

Athrun turned his attention back to the note and read:

_Dear Athrun,_

_We've known each other for more then a year now, so I'd thought that I should apologize for everything I did that you might not have liked:_

_I'm sorry that I blew up your hard drive.  
I'm sorry that I used your belt as fish bait.  
I'm sorry that I dropped your watch in the kettle of hot water.  
I'm sorry that I broke you lamp to pieces when chasing a fly.  
I'm sorry that I bleached all your clothes white.  
I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I broke your camera last week.  
I'm sorry for always breaking your stuff which is just too many to list._

_I'm sorry for always getting you into trouble.  
I'm sorry for always being so bothersome.  
I'm sorry for always being so demanding.  
I'm sorry for always yelling at you.  
I'm sorry for always telling you what to do.  
I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday.  
I'm sorry for being such a bad girlfriend._

_But I'd also like to say:_

_Thank you for always being there for me.  
Thank you for always forgiving me.  
Thank you for always protecting me.  
Thank you for always loving me._

_There is a lot more that I could write, but I'll just put it like this._

_Thank you for everything that you do for me, even though I'm such a bad person. I forgot your birthday, but if I know you, I know that you will forgive me and still love me. I'm always unable to give you back as much as you give me. Just so you know for sure, I love you._

Athrun held the note in his hand as he reread the note over again for a second and third time and reread the last three words at least a dozen times more. Finally placing it on the tray, he carried it to the living room where Cagalli sat fidgeting on the couch. He sat beside her and said, "I forgive you. You're welcome. I love you too."

The blonde girl punched him in the arm angrily, "How can you just forgive me so easily. I even forgot your birthday. I probably wouldn't have realized it if they didn't put up that stupid banner! I'm not letting you forgive me."

"But-"

"I said that you're not allowed to forgive me."

Athrun closed his eyes, hung his head down and sighed.

The two sat in silence when Cagalli felt Athrun shaking beside her. She looked at him carefully and noticed that he was... laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" she screamed.

After this, Athrun couldn't hold it in anymore and let it all out. His laughter filled the room as his lovely goddess continued yelling at him at the top of her lungs. "Well," he said as he managed to calm down a bit. "You were apologizing for always demanding something and telling me what to do. And you were apologizing for always yelling too."

Cagalli snapped back at him, "I apologized but I didn't say that I would stop! Too bad, cause you're going to have to live with it!" she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to stomp away.

But before she could move, Athrun held her from behind, pulling her body next to his. His hand stroked her hair as he whispered to her, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Being demanding and bossy are just two of the three things you're good at. The third one being yelling. Just promise me you'll always stay this way."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

He spun her around so that their faces were only centimetres away, "Because that's the girl that I fell in love with."

Tilting his head down with eyes closed, his lips took hers.

**The End**

A/N – (shoots herself dead with a machine gun) Anyways... that was quite long, a lot longer than I expected it to be. This was supposed to be a short birthday fic for Athrun, but it turned out to be a lot lot lot lot loooooot longer. So anywayzzz... If I'm not mistaken, October 29th is Athrun's b-day... so HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!!! Cagalli loves you, we all love you but Cagalli loves you more. God knows how many hours I spent writing this.

So yeah... (goes cries in the corner) I actually didn't know how to end this, so forgive the (insert a lot of self flaming) ending.

But either way, to those who read, thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed it. :) And if you didn't... you're are free to do what ever you like.


End file.
